


Baze有把大枪

by Annie D (scaramouche), Seinano



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Baze POV, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Porn, Pre-Canon, Size Kink, young Baze & Chirrut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seinano/pseuds/Seinano
Summary: Baze有把大♂枪。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baze of Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180790) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 



> 译者微博：http://weibo.com/myccclesss

Baze曾经想象过，当他们终于走到这一步时，Chirrut会做出何种丰富的反应，但他必须承认，他的确没想到Chirrut会点点头说，“没错，这下就说得通了。”

Baze垂眼看着Chirrut的手消失在自己的长袍下。那是个令人血脉贲张的美景，更别提Chirrut的手指此刻正好奇地握着Baze的阴茎。刚才的那个吻已经让Baze有些目眩神迷了，他们跌跌撞撞地滚到了床上。要是这个时候Chirrut突发奇想地想要谈谈，那可真他妈是件丢脸的事。

然而，Baze还是问了出来。“什么说得通？”

“一些我听到的传闻。”Chirrut回答，手掌依然体贴地握着Baze。“班萨兽Baze？诸如此类的。放心，都是好话，你应该感到高兴。”

“哈有趣，可我不这么认为。”

Chirrut笑了起来。“你平常走路时，那些人看得见吗？”

Baze翻了个白眼，同时克制着自己想要往Chirrut手中抽送的冲动。“看得见什么？”

“看见你那雄伟的——”

“它安分地待在袍子里，Chirrut，和你的一样。无论你听到了什么乱七八糟的东西，那都绝不是我穿着上的问题。”Baze皱了皱眉，Chirrut依旧保持着他那副温和的表情，捏着他老二的手也依旧轻柔得体。这太难熬了，Baze还是更想跟Chirrut进行一场双方面的礼尚往来。“你能靠上来一点儿吗？”

“让我再适应一会儿。”Chirrut说。

“我并不是想让你——”

“但你还是会由着我这么做。”

Baze眨了眨眼，有些惊讶。“没错，如果你想那么做的话。”

“你有什么小癖好吗？”

“事实上，还真有。”Baze回答，“我想多碰碰你，而不是像现在这样干耗着。”

下一刻Chirrut就脱了个精光。他脱下长袍的手速飞快，以至于Baze愣了片刻才想起来自己也应该把衣服扒了。Chirrut俯跪在他上方，大片优美的肌肤裸露出来，身子形成了一个便于被掌控的姿势。他们继续着刚才恋恋不舍的亲吻。

Baze分开双腿让Chirrut坐在中间，琢磨着让自己的老二碰着Chirrut的，好进行一些亲切的交流。但这个计划马上落空了。Chirrut一只手贴上Baze的胸膛，把他推回了床上躺着。这个动作让Baze的脊柱炸开了一阵愉悦的快感。Chirrut一把握住了Baze高翘起的阴茎，有目的性地朝着Baze肚子的方向上下动作着。

“Chirrut，我们不用……”Baze话说了一半，另一半咽回了喉咙中。因为他看到了Chirut脸上的神情。他以前也会露出这样的表情，比如在当年Brak Onasi宣称这位“瞎菜鸟”绝不可能攀上歌唱塔抵达终点的时候。

“Chirrut。”

“呃？”

“我不是——”油膏抹上他阴茎的瞬间，他吸了一口气。Chirrut再次展现了某种Baze望尘莫及的灵巧天赋。“我不是你得去攻克的挑战。”

“当然，你不是。”Chirrut赞同地笑了起来。“我可没打算攻克你，我只是想向你学习一些东西，Baze，如果你愿意的话。”

这件事对他们来说是一种全新的体验，他得在保护和纵容之间拿捏好分寸。他们还未完全摸索出一种平衡，但那是迟早的事儿，Baze对此毫不怀疑。而这种进步一部分正来源于他们倾听彼此，当然了，还有信任。Baze既然默许了Chirrut骑他，就得放手让他去做——因为这是Chirrut想要的，可不仅仅是因为Baze想进入Chirrut想得发疯。

“好吧，”Baze说，“随你便。”

事实上，Baze相当擅长于掌控自己的期望值。他曾经安于纯粹的友谊，后来越界了一点，一些亲吻也足以令人满意，再后来，身体轻轻磨蹭Chirrut所带来的巨大愉悦感就是他所能渴望的全部了。Baze毕竟是个僧侣，相当懂得“舍小利，求高远”这一套。

Chirrut圈着他的阴茎，缓缓坐了下去。眉头微蹙，嘴唇半开。要是感谢原力让他在这一刻梦想成真，似乎有些太渎神了。

Chirrut——很紧。湿滑，火热，跃跃欲试，但主要来说还是很紧。虽然这不能怪Chirrut，这得怪Baze。他有一个大家伙，又有些过于热烈地向上捅着Chirrut的身体。

Baze轻声念诵着什么来转移注意力，他得努力克制着自己不要动，让Chirrut有更多时间来适应。只是当他无意往下一瞥，看到自己的阴茎全根没入Chirrut体内时，马上就晕头转向了。但最终他还是及时制止住了自己。

“我——太…”Chirrut的声音变得喑哑。他喘息着，双手啪地一声落下，死死撑在了Baze的大腿两侧。Chirrut 的双腿微微发颤，他想试着动一动，可全身的肌肉都紧绷着。“太、太多了。”

“是啊，”Baze叹声道，“你感觉起来真好。”

Chirrut猛抽了一口气，好像没听到他说话似的。“我动不了。怎…怎么——”他试探性地磨蹭着，身体在Baze的大腿上方浅浅地划着圈。“啊…好些了。”

“你需要一点儿帮助吗？因为我可以……”Baze微微屈起双腿，脚掌撑在床板上，然后猛地向上一挺——这让Chirrut发出了一声惊讶的哽咽。“我可以做这个。”

“可这似乎不——”Baze再次向上挺动，一种奇妙的声音从Chirrut的喉咙里钻了出来。又一个冲刺，Chirrut情难自持地向后仰着头，嘴唇张开。Baze开始热切地操着他，看着他上一刻才稍微回过神来，眉宇间气呼呼的，下一刻又被转移了注意力。

而Baze着实花了一会儿功夫——埋在Chirrut的身体里进进出出了好些时候——才意识到目前是个什么状况。Chirrut明显很舒服，Baze的每一次进入都会牵动起一声愉悦的喘息。但每当他想跟着Baze动一动，又完全动不了时，脸上又会流露出几分沮丧。

“我可以慢一点。”Baze提议。

“你只是…太他妈大了，”Chirrut咬着牙说。“我没法——我没法动，我——”Baze又找到了一个绝佳的角度，这让他浑身都颤抖了起来，“太深了，太——啊，太——”

Chirrut着恼的声音带着一种奇异的刺激感。Baze深知得益于常年的训练，Chirrut熟悉自己身体的每一寸，也将它锻炼得很好。可眼下这一切仿佛都是全新的。Baze深深地撞进Chirrut体内，而Chirrut沉醉其中，激荡起一连串前所未有过的感官体验。这个念头让Baze周身的血液都欢鸣起来。他抓住Chirrut的臀瓣，每一挺身，手中的身体便落下，两具躯体撞击在一块儿。似乎将这个男人操到失神实在是一件值得追求的事。

而事实证明，也是一件相当容易的事。

Baze放纵着他的快感，因为他知道Chirrut也同样沉溺其中。他们就像在进行着一场愈发激烈的较量，床下的木板条发出嘎吱嘎吱的抗议。最终，Chirrut缴械投降了，他的脑袋失神地朝后仰去，双腿张开，双臂无力地耷拉下来，看上去茫然又无助。虽然Baze通常不会用“无助”去形容这个人。

而当他快到达高潮时，Chirrut浑身战栗着，身子向前弓起。即使润滑足够，他也一定被磨得生疼，但他依然不自觉地绞紧了Baze的阴茎，好似决心要榨取尽每一滴欢愉。

Baze合上双眼，攀上了顶峰，火热的体液尽数灌进身上人的体内。而Chirrut甚至在此时仍然乐于协助他——颤颤巍巍地，双手抚摸上Baze的胸膛，身子微微扭动着吞进Baze的最后一滴。

他们平复了好一会儿，直到Chirrut能够躺下来，舒缓地同Baze肩膀抵着肩膀，“一次绝妙的学习体验。”

“我的确从你身上收获到不少。”Baze回答。

Chirrut并未显得被冒犯，相反，他笑了起来，“你满意你得到的，对吗？”

Baze发出赞同的哼声。

 

—END—


End file.
